


Může se stát cokoliv

by somebodyloving



Series: Osobní trenér AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Sex Humor, Translation, personal trainer au
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: Sam už si zvykl na to, že s ním zákazníci flirtují, ale jeden z nich prostě nepřestává. A vůbec Samovi nepomáhá ten fakt, že se mu celkem i líbí. AU.Překlad první části série Personal Trainer AU (Osobní trenér AU)Anything Can Happen





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything Can Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050306) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Překlad poznámky autorky:  
> Tato ff se nachází i na ff.net. Jednoduše řečeno, Sam je osobní trenér v posilovně a Gabriel je jeho klient. Prompt je z Tumblr.
> 
> Poznámka překladatelky:
> 
> Zdravím vás,
> 
> tady je další pokus o překlad Sabriel fanfikce. Už to říkám nějakou dobu, ale jsem závislák na Sabriel :D. Doufám, že se vám to bude líbit a jestli ano, nezapomeňte dát kudos originálu! Betou mi byla tentokrát [Melody_Harkness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness).
> 
> Mám v plánu přeložit všechny části série.
> 
> Jestli narazíte na nějakou hloupost, určitě mi dejte vědět. Ráda si nechám poradit :).

Sam se usmál na drobnou blondýnku, která sesedla z trenažéru a prsty si prohrábla navlhlé vlasy.

"Dobrá práce! Když tak budete pokračovat, budete připravená na půl-maraton raz dva!"

Dívka se usmála. "Díky, pane Winchestere, hrozně moc jste mi pomohl! Mám se jít teďka protáhnout?"

"Doporučil bych zajít si na chvilku zaplavat, protáhnout svaly a uvolnit se. Tedy, jestli máte čas. A prosím vás, říkejte mi Sam, oslovení pane Winchestere mi připomíná otce."

"Dobře, Same." Její oči koketně zajiskřily. "V tom případě mi říkejte Jess."

Sam si oddechl, když Jess odešla. Když vycházela z posilovny, lehce mu zamávala. Miloval svou práci jako osobní trenér - vždycky rád posiloval, jedl zdravě a pomáhat ostatním dělat to samé ho vždycky velmi těšilo. Ale někdy by si přál, aby  s ním zákazníci tolik neflirtovali - chápal, že je celkem atraktivní, svalnatý chlap, ale nebylo by to od něj profesionální začít randit s klientem. I když byl u jistých zákazníků v pokušení.

Sáhl pro ručník a rychle očistil malé stopy po potu, které na trenažéru nechala Jess, a když šel zpátky mrknout, kdo byl další na seznamu, vesele pozdravil ostatní cvičící v posilovně.

To jméno nepoznával - pamatoval by si klienta, jehož jméno je Gabriel Loki Speight. A co to bylo vůbec za jméno? Archanděl a severský bůh rozbroje... jeho rodiče rozhodně měli smysl pro humor.

Jako na zavolání, dveře od posilovny se otevřely a dovnitř vešel muž. Vysoký byl jen trochu podprůměrem - což znamenalo, že Sam byl vedle něj jako stožár - s úžasnýma a zářivě zlatavýma očima, z kterých vyzařovala radost. Byl celkem robustní, ale Sam ze zkušenosti věděl, že robustnost znamenala spíše více tuku než svalů - což byl pravděpodobně i důvod, proč se do posilovny přihlásil.

"Zdravím, já jsem Sam Winchester a jsem váš osobní trenér." Sam zvedl ruku na pozdrav.

Muž se otočil a když viděl Samovu nataženou ruku, zasmál se a potřásl si s ním.

"Gabriel Speight, ale říkej mi Gabe. Tohle místo je celkem nóbl, že?"

Sam se zasmál. "Mohlo by se to tak říct. Takže, nejdřív začneme s krátkým ohodnocením fyzické kondice a řekneme si, čeho byste chtěl dosáhnout, a potom pro vás připravím tréninkový program."

"Mohl byste si prosím vyzout tenisky a stoupnout si na váhu?"

Gabe pokrčil rameny a než přešel k váze, nohou si vyzul lehce ošoupané boty.

"Nevím, jestli mám nějaký cíl," poznamenal, "jen fakt rád mlsám a bratr se bojí o moje zdraví. Tak jsem se přihlásil do posilovny. Takhle... udělal jsem to spíš kvůli tomu, abych ho umlčel."

Sam si klekl, zmáčkl na váze několik tlačítek a rychle si hodnoty zaznamenal.

"Syndrom přehnaně starostlivého staršího bratra?"

"Mladšího. Ale chová se, jako kdyby byl starší. Podle něj se chovám jako hyperaktivní pětiletý dítě."

Sam se znovu zasmál. "Soucítím. Můj bratr, Dean, já chápu, že na mě jen dával pozor, ale vždycky mě nutil dělat věci, které jsem dělat nechtěl. Mám ho rád a tak, ale byl jsem celkem rád, že jsem mohl utéct na výšku a prostě pryč od toho všeho."

Poté, co si Sam stoupl, sebral měřící pásku a ustoupil dozadu. Pokynul Gabeovi, aby sešel z váhy. "Tak, mohl byste si prosím stoupnout tady k té zdi?"

Gabe se usmál. "Měřím 173, není třeba mě měřit."

"To nevadí," odpověděl Sam.

Gabeovy oči zazářily. "Bez tak mě chceš jen přitisknout ke zdi, hmm?"

Vážně? Sam dneska prostě nemohl mít od flirtování pokoj.

Sam protočil oči. "Začínám chápat, co měl váš bratr na mysli tím chováním dítěte."

Zhrozením Gabriel otevřel ústa. "Myslíš si, že pětileté děti dělají takové narážky? Jaké děti to znáš?"

Sam na to Gabeovi nepřihrál žádnou odpovědí, místo toho držel měřicí pásku a zaznamenával si čísla. Gabe měl pravdu - měřil přesně 173.

"Tak to je vše. Teď, vadilo by vám, kdybyste si trochu vyhrnul tričko, abych vám mohl změřit pas?

"Nejdřív mě přitiskne ke zdi a teď chce, abych se svlékl? No teda Sammy Sam, ty jedeš," řekl Gabe samolibě.

Sam se rozhodl nereagovat - přece jen nebyli v posilovně sami a před klienty se musel chovat profesionálně - a netrpělivě držel měřící pásku. Všiml si, jak na něj Gabe mrkl a vytáhl si tričko, aby ho Sam mohl změřit.

Sam musel uznat, že Gabe měl mnohem vypracovanější břišní svaly, než očekával. Ne, na to rozhodně nemyslel. Takhle o svých klientech rozhodně nepřemýšlel.

"Dobře, rozkročte nohy do šířky svých ramenou. Zaznamenám si obvod stehen."

Naštěstí, tentokrát to Gabe nekomentoval, místo toho Sama prostě uposlechl.

Sam si tiše a s úlevou povzdechl, natáhl se a obepnul měřící pásku kolem Gabeova stehna. Opět byl překvapený jeho pevností - nemohl uvěřit, že tenhle chlap vůbec nikdy neposiloval.

"Cvičíte hodně mimo posilovnu?" zeptal se Sam.

Gabe si odfrknul. "Děláš si srandu, že? Pracuju od 8:30 do 6 každý den, od pondělí do soboty - mám dost dalších věcí na práci, než cvičení. Jediné cvičení, které dělám, je běhání za roztržitým bratrem, když něco zapomene."

"Když to vezmu kolem a kolem, jste v docela dobré kondici. Jak často máte v plánu docházet do posilovny?"

Nato se Gabe usmál. "To si opravdu myslíš, že jsem fit?"

"Prostě... odpovězte na otázku." Sam změřil Gabeova stehna a zapsal si čísla na papír.

Gabe pokrčil rameny. "Nevím. pondělky vždycky trávím s Casem, úterky chodím s Balthazarem do hospody. Můžu chodit středy, možná v pátek, a v neděli nedělám nic. To rád relaxuju. Ale jen dokud mě s tím Cas nepřestane otravovat, možná potom nebudu chodit vůbec."

Sam se usmál. "Potkávám hodně zákazníků, kteří mi tohle říkají, ale jen zřídkakdy někdo skončí dřív než po několika měsících. Lidi jsou často překvapení, že si to užívají. Tak, mohl byste teďka upažit ruce a zatnout, prosím? Musím vám změřit svaly na pažích."

"Věř mi, Sasquatch, cvičení mě nebaví. To jsem pochopil při hodinách tělocviku."

Sam se zastavil. "Sasquatch?"

Když na něj Gabe koukal s výrazem, jak to nemohl pochopit, Sam to nechal být.

"Tak všechna měření máme za sebou. No, máte nějakou představu o tom, jaké oblasti byste si chtěl zlepšit - sílu, fyzičku, ohebnost - nebo chcete nějaký program zaměřený na celkovou kondici?"

"Vypadám snad, že mě to zajímá?" odpověděl Gabe.

Sam pokrčil rameny. Gabe byl rozhodně otravný, ale jeho vyhýbavý přístup znamenal, že ho Sam mockrát neuvidí.

"Fajn. Takže vám napíšu nějaká typická procvičování na trenažéru, kole, veslovacím a crossovém trenažéru. Máte nějaké preference, čím chcete začít?"

Gabe se zkoumavě rozhlédl. V posilovně už byli jen dva další lidé - plešatý muž pomalu jel na kole a žena v rohu na podložce dělala sedy-lehy.

"Crossový trenažér. Na tom už jsem párkrát cvičil, je to celkem jednoduché."

"Skvěle!" usmál se povzbudivě Sam a šel ke crossovému stroji. Sáhl do kapsy pro klíč a strčil ho do stroje.

"Pro zapnutí všech strojů je potřeba klíč. Jakmile pro vás vytvořím program, uloží se na váš klíč a podle toho se všechny stroje automaticky nastaví. Prozatím nastavím náhodný mód a vy mi řeknete, jestli je to moc obtížné, nebo naopak moc snadné."

"Moc obtížný nebo moc snadný? To mi připomíná dost chlapů, které znám." Gabe se lišácky usmál nad Samým otráveným obličejem. Sam se rozhodl, že už toho měl dost a na trenažéru nastavil o několik stupňů těžší obtížnost.

"Jak se cítíte?" zeptal se a snažil se skrýt frustraci ve svém hlasu.

Gabe na chvilku přemýšlel. Překvapivě ani nevypadal, že by s vyšší úrovní měl nějaké problémy. "Fajn," odmlčel se, "cítil bych se ale líp, kdyby ses sklonil a pomáhal mi." Bylo jasné, na co narážel. Sam protočil oči.

"Na crossovém stroji tedy nastavím warm-up. Myslím, že byste měl pokračovat na kolo."

"Cokoliv řekneš, Sasquatch." Gabe se na něj lišácky usmál a potom přešel ke kolům. Sam si uvědomil, že ten muž, který předtím cvičil na kole, odešel. Kromě něj a Gabea, už v posilovně byla jen ta žena v rohu, která teď dělala kliky na jedné ruce.

"Um, Same? Myslím, že tohle na mě bude moc vysoko."

Sam se ohlédl a málem se neudržel a začal se smát, když viděl, jak se Gabe snaží vyšplhat na jedno z kol. Sedátko bylo téměř ve výšce jeho ramen - Sam měl tušení, že to bylo právě kolo, na kterém on sám předtím cvičil.

"Ach, ano. No, když se něco takového stane, použijete tu žlutou páčku pod sedátkem a pohnete s ní na úroveň, která vám sedne. Když se podíváte, tak na boku jsou čísla, prostě si jen zapamatujete, která čísla jsou vaše. Řekl bych, že vám bude stačit 8."

Gabe vypadal zmateně. Když se Sam natáhl, aby mu to ukázal, otřel se lehce o Gabeovu hruď. Ignoroval to spokojené povzdechnutí, které ze sebe Gabe vypustil.

"Lepší?" zeptal se Sam a ustoupil.

"Oh, mnohem lepší." usmál se Gabe na Sama a Sam měl podvědomý pocit, že nemluvil jen o výšce sedátka. Gabe se natáhl dopředu a jak se snažil chytit řídítka, málem spadl ze sedátka.

"Předpokládám, že se tyhle věcičky nedají nastavit?"

"Žlutá páčka vepředu. Všechno, co se dá nastavit, jde žlutou páčkou. Řídítka taky. Řekl bych, že pro vás bude 2. Můžu vám ta čísla napsat na papír, jestli si myslíte, že je zapomenete."

"Můžeš mi napsat svoje číslo?"

Sam musel přiznat, že to se mu povedlo.

"Můžu vám dát vizitku, ale ta je jen pro záležitosti posilovny. Nedávám klientům svoje osobní číslo."

Sice nerad, ale Sam musel přiznat, že byl celkem v pokušení u něj udělat výjimku.

Gabe na něj mrkl. "No, říká se, že během sexu se kalorie spalují nejlíp, takže určitě jde o záležitosti fyzičky."

Sama šokovala jeho otevřenost. Podíval se kolem, aby zkontroloval, jestli ho někdo neslyšel, ale překvapivě zjistil, že zůstali v posilovně sami. Rozhodl se, že už byli za hranicí profesionalismu, a protože tam nebyl nikdo, kdo by je viděl, sehnul se.

"A proč si myslíš, že bych chtěl mít sex s tebou?"

Na tu náhlou změnu se Gabe usmál. "Já nevím. Můj neuvěřitelný důvtip? Moje sexy tělo?"

Sam se vzpřímil. "Jen ve tvých snech, Gabe, jen ve tvých snech."

"Oh, věř mi, Sasquatch, ty v nich rozhodně budeš."

Sam ignoroval, jaké uspokojení v něm ta poznámka zanechala.

"No, jak myslíš. Takže, odhadoval bych, že je třeba, abys cvičil 10 minut na kole, udržoval tak svůj puls vysoko a posiloval svaly na nohách. Myslím, že bych ti mohl prozatím nastavit úroveň 5, aby ses vypracoval na úroveň 7 nebo 8. Jestli ti to nebude vyhovovat, řekni mi a já to později změním."

"Když budeš blízko, nepotřebuju cvičit, aby se mi zvýšil puls."

Sam se zamračil. "Trávíš hodně volného času hledáním všemožných laciných balících hlášek či co?"

Gabe se laškovně usmál, zatímco sesedl z kola a postavil se přímo před Sama. Úplně mu zasahoval do osobního prostoru. Vzhlédl a svůdně zašeptal.

"Trapné možná jsou, Sasquatch, ale vidím, že fungují."

Rozhodně mu vzrušením neproběhl mráz po zádech z Gabeova hlasu.

"Nebuď směšný," odpověděl Sam a snažil se ignorovat, jak se mu po Gabeových návrzích snížil o oktávu hlas. Gabe se zasmál.

"Prostě si to přiznej. Chceš mě. Já chci tebe. Proč bychom se nemohli trochu pobavit?"

Sam se pokusil ustoupit zpět, ale narazil na stěnu za ním.

"Není to ode mě profesionální. Zrovna pracuju. Navíc, nevyhledávám vztahy na jednu noc." Nato Gabe zvedl obočí.

"Ani já ne! Nenavrhuju vztah na jednu noc. Věř mi, rozhodně bych někoho, jako jsi ty, nenechal odejít jen tak snadno." Očima projel Samovo tělo. Sam si povzdechl.

"Takže co navrhuješ, kamarádi s výhodami? Osobní trenér s výhodami? Protože, promiň, ale to taky nemám ve zvyku. Ani tě neznám a ty neznáš mě. Nikdy bych se nedával dohromady s někým jen podle vzhledu." Teda, snažil se to neporušit. S Gabem byl celkem v pokušení. Ne, na tohle nemohl myslet, nemohl na to myslet...

"Samozřejmě, to neříkám! Myslíš, že jen, protože vtipkuju, nechci vážnou známost? Proč myslíš, že jsem si vybral zrovna tuhle posilovnu?"

Sam se odmlčel a postavil se tak, aby se neopíral o zeď. "Cože?"

"Nepotkáváme se poprvé, Sasquatch. Jednou za čtrnáct dní chodíš do mého obchodu, většinou sám, ale někdy se stavíš s chlápkem, předpokládám s tvým bratrem. Vždycky kupuješ dvacet deka kyselých jazýčků - mimochodem, jedny z mých nejoblíbenějších - ale on má radši ty mini koláče. Vždycky jsi mě fascinoval. Jednou jsi se zmínil, že tu pracuješ jako osobní trenér. A když mi Cas řekl, abych se přihlásil do posilky, tak jsem si na tebe vzpomněl a přihlásil se sem a požádal přímo o tebe. Takže, zeptám se znovu. Chceš to se mnou dát dohromady?"

Sam se zamračil a přemýšlel. "Počkej, ty vedeš ten obchod s cukrovinkami na hlavní silnici?"

"Bingo! To tě nenapadlo, když jsi viděl moje jméno? Že bych mohl šéfovat Trickster's Treats. Proboha, moje druhé jméno je Loki!"

Sam potkal Gabeův pohled a pokrčil rameny. "Prostě mě to nenapadlo. Promiň."

Gabe si povzdechl a najednou vypadal mnohem starší. "Mohl jsem si myslet, že to bude špatnej nápad. Seš osobní trenér, můžeš si vybírat z krásných, fit holek a chlapů. A bez tak nejsi ani gay."

"Máš pravdu. Nejsem," odmlčel se Sam. "Jsem bi."

Na Gabeově obličeji se objevila špetka naděje. "To jako vážně?"

"To jako vážně. Můj brácha mi to omlátil o hlavu, když jsem mu o tom poprvé řekl, ale mě to bylo jedno. Stejně to není jeho věc."

Gabe se na něj stále díval s obdivným výrazem plným naděje. Sam si povzdechl.

"Dobře. Jsi můj klient a dokud jsme tady, nic se nestane. Takovej nejsem. Ale jestli chceš, možná ti dovolím pozvat mě na rande. A uvidím, jestli tohle všechno myslíš vážně. Souhlasíš?"

Gabe se usmál před tím, než se vrhl na Sam a objal ho. Sam byl překvapený a na moment zamrzl, ale potom mu objetí vrátil. Jak byl Gabe k němu přitisknutý, vyzařoval teplo - byl to takový ten pocit, na který by si mohl snadno zvyknout.

"Jsi nejlepší, Sasquatch!"

Sam se zasmál. "Když říkáš."

Gabe se usmál a tiskl se obličejem k Samově hrudi. Sam si odkašlal.

"Dobře, takže když tohle máme za sebou, vyřešíme zbytek tvého programu?"

Gabe zabručel a odstoupil. "Vážně? Zrovna teď? Nemůžu tě prostě místo toho přitisknout k tamté stěně a políbit tě?"

Sam na Gabea vrhl pohled, který Dean nazval jako 'největší bitch face'.

"Řekl jsem ti, dokud jsem v práci, budeme se chovat profesionálně," odmlčel se. "Navíc, jsi skoro o půlku menší než já, a ne tak silný. Myslíš, že bys mě mohl přemoct?" Gabe se zeširoka usmál.

"No, řekl bych, že jsme tedy našli můj cíl, Sasquatch." Sam složil tvář do dlaní. Do čeho se to zase dostal...

**Author's Note:**

> Poznámka překladatelky:
> 
> Sasquatch je v překladu obr, yetti, sněžný muž. Toto slovo se často vyskytuje v Sabriel povídkách, jelikož Sam je celkem obr (194 cm, jop, je) a Gabriel ho tím rád provokuje. Někteří autoři používají pozměněnou verzi Samsquatch. Existuje i mnoho dalších přezdívek pro Sama: Sammich, Sam-a-lam, Samshine, Sammykins apod. Ještě nedávno jsem přemýšlela, jak je přeložit, aby zůstal smysl toho spojení jména postavy a původního slova. Ale nakonec jsem si řekla, že je lepší to nechat nepřeložené a neskloňované. Beru to tak, že je to důkaz náklonnosti a ke Gabrielově hravé postavě se to náramně hodí :). Bylo by škoda to zkazit českým překladem.


End file.
